percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Challenge of Choice
The Charmed Demigods: ''Mixed Heritages'' Anger and Lies Chapter 3 Eve Halliwell Eve, Paul and Poppy stood in awe for a couple moments before Kat called us over to Jen. She was unconscious with a pool of blood treacling from a gash on the back of her head. Panic washed over the four witches as none of them could heal. "CHRIS!" Kat called loudly and in a swirl of orb, Chris appeared and dived over beside Jen. "What the hell happened here?" he voiced as he looked at the destruction caused from the demon attack. Kat sat up but was still mildly dazed. "Mercury Demons attacked us. I don't know how they got in, but whatever happened, we got a visiti from a god" Paul answered Chris. "That's weird. When the school was recaptured, Dad told me it was enchanted by mom, Phoebe and Paige" Chris said looking curious. "Remember though, they weren't the strongest at that point. It was Wyatt" Eve answered briskly and continued "We can enchant this place now so that it can be... suprise proof" she finished. Poppy and Paul nodded and said "You three stand in on the spell also so it has extra fire power" Paul exclaimed and they nodded. The six of them stood in a circle. The power surged through the circle and they all joined hands. Eve's expression was dangerous, she wasn't happy. Eve started the spell and the others chanted after her: "Room of Wisdom and Power, looked upon by godly eyes, shield this school from their power, and interjection, Uncover remaining spies" The room began to hum with energy but no one was to be discovered. Eve tore her hand away and stormed down the Endless Corridor. "EVE where are you going?" Kat shouted after her cousin. "To get some straight answers..." she answered loudly and kept walking, Paul and Poppy looked hesitant but they ran after her. "Where do you plan on getting information?" Poppy inquired, Eve's expression was still stern and she replied "There are a few people here who will tell us what will need to know" The came to a door that said "Portal to Nature". Eve walked through, Paul and Poppy slowly followed in dismay. "Who or what are we looking for?" Poppy asked, pushing branches out of her way. "If I remember, Satyrs have the hidden ability to make themselves invisible" Eve muttered out loud. "Satyrs?" Paul interrogated "What good are they, they are weak?" Eve closed her eyes and chanted a spell: 2The Ones close to nature wish to remain in hiding, Appear to us with grace and good tiding" As her words silenced, a small stout man appeared on a nearby rock. His legs where clumped with hair... and hooves. He carried a small set of what seemed to be reed pipes, but Eve was more focused on answers. "Good day. My name is Eve, this is Paul and that is Poppy" Eve inclinded to the man/goat hybrid. "You... can see me?" the Satyr replied, looking around as if waiting for protection. "Yes, but no need to worry. We are friendly, we mean to harm" Poppy said with a soft tone. "Well... I'm Vernan... Vernan Perennial. I am a Satyr" he said and his voice seemed to pick up. "My friend, we seek information" Paul asked, studying the satyr to see facial expression. "Ask whatever questions you wish" he said and took out the reed pipes. "You are a creature who worships the Gods of Olympus, correct?" Paul asked the now happy Satyr who replied with a nod. Eve decided to interject with the direct question. "Vernan. We need to find a way to get to the Gods. Have you a way, or do you know anyone who would offer us a doorway" Eve asked promptly. Vernan's face turned sour. His eyes turned dark "One should not ask for such an audience. Besides. I know who you are, the new Charmed Ones. If you are as powerful as your lineage suggests, your doorway... only needs words" the Satyr said darkly and disappeared. - Poppy was the first to come up with a possible interpretation of what the Satyr said. They needed to conjure a doorway to Olympus. Eve's powers would not allow her to create the doorway herself so they needed the power of three. Together they put together a powerful and hopefully effective spell. The grasped each other's hand. "In these words and in this hour, We call upon the ancient power, To meet the ones we call a fraud, Open a door to the greek gods" The spell initially worked. A doorway opened, a blinding white light haulted their steps but the barged on. Coming to the door, a man materialized out of the air. "Witches... discovering the door to Olympus..." a husky voice said but was cut off by another voice, "I sense strong magic... and I sense some godly essense off them" the second voice said. "Are you demigods?" The first voice asked loudly and directly. "We think so. We need an audience with our parents" Eve said, standing forward as the voice of the trio. "My girl, tell me who your parents are, we may be able to squeeze you in..." the second voice said and the two voices started laughing. "I am a son of one of the wind gods" Paul said and told the guardian of the door about his parental issue. "And what of you?" he said and pointed to me. "I am a daughter of Horme, God of Effort" Eve said with pride. "Why are you so proud? He is but a minor god" the first, husky voice said and Poppy told them her dilemha. "Now, who might you be?" Paul questioned. "I am the God of Doors, Journeys, Beginnings and Endings" the first voice said and continued "I am Janus" Eve stepped back and tugged Paul and Poppy. "Will you let us pass?" Poppy inquired. "Oh dear. You need to pass the test" Janus said with a booming laugh, clicked his fingers and a screeching sound emminated from nowhere. "Say hello to my friends. The Stymphalian Birds" Janus laughed and with a pop, disappeared and taking the doorway with him. They where surrounded by at least ten birds... Magic needed to be their friend. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Witch